wrong Number
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: gara-gara wrong number, bisa pacaran? gimana sih? RnR please!


Wrong Number

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo,'O' .Hap © DBSK/THSK/TVXQ, I Don't Care © 2ne1 

"Hummph… bosannya… sejak aku mutusin putus dengan Kira, handphone ku nganggur, enggak ada yang pernah menelpon lagi…" kata Momo, duduk dipagar Balkonnya.

"Yo! U-know, lets try some noisy beat..." baru saja ia bicara begitu, Handphone-nya berbunyi. Ia mengira teman-temannya, ternyata nomor pribadi yang menelponnya.

"Ha-halo?" angkat Momo, takut-takut.

"Halo? Apakah ini nomor Hand phone Kumika?" tanya Suara itu langsung.

"Eh? Bu-bukan…" kata Momo.

"Oh, begitu, kalau begitu maaf kalau mengganggu, sampai nanti, _.tut._" kata Suara itu.

"Haa~ ku kira tadi Rukia atau yang lainnya, ternyata bukan…" keluh Momo.

".." Hand phone Momo kembali berbunyi, kali ini sebuah e-mail masuk.

"_Maaf tadi mengganggu, ini aku yang tadi meneleponmu, tadi aku sedang mencari nomor handphone temanku, ia memberikan pada secarik kertas, ternyata kena hujan, dan angka terakhirnya hilang, jadi aku harus menelpon 9 kali, hehehe, sekali lagi maaf, ya?_" isi dari e-mail itu. Momo membalasnya karena kebetulan ia tak ada kerjaan.

From: NN

Subject: tidak ada

Message: never mind.

Karena tidak menyangka di e-mail nya di balas, akhirnya Toushiro juga membalas e-mail Momo. Akhirnya, beginilah hasilnya.

Toushiro: mm, boleh kenalan? Namaku Toushiro...

Momo: Momo, Dozo Yoroshiku. Ng, mulai sekarang mau jadi Mail-friend ku?

Toushiro: wah, mau sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sekolah dimana?

Momo: SMU Seireitei, kalau kamu?

Toushiro: SMU Hueco Mundo, kamu tahu?

Momo: tahu, donk! Itu sekolah khusus pria, kan? Dulu sepupuku sekolah di sana,

Toushiro: oh begitu, eh, kan ini mau liburan musim panas, nanti ketemuan, yuk?

Momo: hmm, boleh aja, sih, tapi jangan minggu-minggu pertama, ya, aku mau selesaikan semua PR-ku, hehehehe

Toushiro: oh, tentu, hehehehehe ng, ah, sudah dulu, ya, aku harus tidur, see you tommorow ^_^

Momo: see you..

"Wah, ternyata hampir jam sembilan, hmm, tidur, ah..." kata Momo, seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan naik ke atas kasur. "Hm, Toushiro itu, seperti apa, ya?" gumamnya, lalu tertidur.

"Ngh, silau..." ujar Toushiro, bangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah Gordennya.

"Hey, boy, kau sudah bangun?" ujar Juushiro, membangunkan kemenakannya itu.

"Hmm, hampir.." gumam Toushiro, seraya mengucek -?- kedua matanya.

"cepat bangun, nak, mentang-mentang tinggal beberapa hari sekolah jangan malas-malasan..." ujar Juushiro sambil lalu.

"hey nak, kau mau berlibur tidak?" tanya Juushiro.

"Hmm, ntahlah, paman mau mengajakku berlibur?" Toushiro balik bertanya.

"Ya, tidak jauh, kok, kau mau ke pantai, kan?" ujar Juushiro.

"Yah, boleh, lah, pantai mana?" kata Toushiro, seraya melahap sendok terakhir sarapannya.

"Yang itu rahasia, kita akan menginap di penginapan temanku..." kata Juushiro.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, sampai nanti!" kata Toushiro seraya keluar rumah.

"Hey, Toushiro, bangun, kita sudah sampai, tahu.." ujar Juushiro, seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Iya, iya.." kata Toushiro, seraya membawa ranselnya.

"Hey, Bro!" sapa juushiro kepada seseorang berambut gelap, dan rancung-rancung layaknya durian.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, itu Keponakanmu?" tanya orang itu, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Toushiro.

"Iya, katanya ada keponakanmu juga?" tanya Juushiro.

"ada, kok, dia lagi di pantai, yaah, anak kota..." kata orang itu.

"hey Toushiro, kenalkan, dia sahabatku, Kaien Shiba..." kata juushiro.

"Oh, hai, mana kamarnya? Aku mau ke Pantai.." kata Toushiro.

"Oh iya, ini, untuk kalian berdua..." kata Kaien, seraya memberikan sebuah kunci.

"Thanks.."

"Sekarang aku mau ngapain, ya?" gumam Toushiro, di pinggir Pantai. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya. "Oi, jalan pake mata..." kata Toushiro, kesal, seraya berbalik, melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ternyata seorang gadis berambut coklat bermata hazel dengan celana pendek dan kaos.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau kau jalan pake mata, kau melihat pake apa? Pake kaki?" jawab gadis itu, dengan mimik menyebalkan.

"Astaga, gadis macam apa, itu?" gumam Toushiro, ketika gadis itu sudah menjauh.

"Ihh, nyebelin banget thu cowok!" gumam Momo, setelah jauh dari Toushiro.

"Siapa, sih?" tanya Rukia.

"thu, itu, thu, cowok rambut putih yang disana itu..." kata Momo, seraya menunjuk Toushiro.

"Masa' sih? Cowok itu cool, lho..." kata Rukia, melihat cowok berambut putih itu dengan seksama.

"I don't care..." gumam Momo sambil lalu.

"Wah, kulitku jadi gelap…" keluh Rukia. Saat itu ia dan Momo baru pulang dari Pantai.

"Udahlah, this is summer time!" guma Momo ceria.

"Tapi masa' kulitku jadi gelap…" keluh Rukia lagi.

"Udah lah, luluran sana di kamar mandi, hahahahah…" kata Momo.

"hey, Momo, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kaien.

"Ah paman, iya, Rukia ngomel-ngomel tuh, kulitnya jadi gelap, hihihihi.." kata Momo.

"hahahaha, oh iya, tolong antarkan ini ke kamar 6…" kata Kaien, memberikan Momo sebuah nampan berisi sandal rumah dan handuk untuk Tamu.

"lho? Teman Paman sudah datang?" tanya Momo.

"Iya, cepat Antarkan…" kata Kaien.

"Siiaap!" kata Momo.

"Permisi…" teriak Momo lagi, di depan kamar dengan tulisan angka 6.

"Sebentar, aku sedang mandi tadi.." Omel seseorang sambil membuka pintu.

"kau?" tanya Momo, melihat rambut putih orang itu.

"Kau ternyata kerja di sini, ya? Hahaha.." kata Toushiro, dengan mimic menyebalkan.

"Enak saja, penginapan ini milik pamanku, tahu!" kata Momo, kesal, memberikan Nampan itu dengan kasar kepada Toushiro. Dan masuk ke kamarnya, yang kebetulan bersebrangan dengan kamar Toushiro.

"Haa?"

"Pip pip pip pip.." hand phone Momo berbunyi.

"Wah, e-mail dari Toushiro!" kata Momo menghilangkan rasa Bete-nya, akhirnya ia ber-e-mail-ria dengan Toushiro.

Toushiro: konbanwa…

Momo: Toushiro, Toushiro, hari ini aku ketemu orang yang nyebeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiin banget :

Toushiro: sabar, sabar, mungkin dia hanya iseng, hahahahaha..

Momo: aku belum kenal dia sih, tapi aku gak mau ah, kenalan ama dia, kapan-kapan aja..

Toushiro: hahaha, ya udah, itu sih terserah kamu, hihihi…

Momo: kok diketawain, sih? O.o

Toushiro: habis kau itu, berapi-api sekali, ngomong-ngomong kau udah makan belum?

Momo: belum, sih, aku makan dulu, deh, see you..

Toushiro: see you..

"Paman, makanannya kok belum ada?" tanya Momo.

"Entah, catering nya terlambat…" kata Kaien, gusar.

"Ya sudah. Aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ya.." kata Momo.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, kalau kau hilang bisa-bisa aku di tebas ayahmu.." kata Kaien lagi.

"Hahahaha, iya-iya.." kata Momo. Lalu keluar penginapan milik Pamannya itu. Karena bingung, akhirnya ia malah duduk di Kedai es krim.

"Dorr!" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Momo.

"Rukia, jangan membuatku sakit jantung, donk!" omel Momo.

"Hehehe, gomenasai yo, Momo, eh Momo, aku membawa seseorang, lho," kata Rukia seraya menarik seseorang. "Tada~!" ujarnya lagi, membawa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Toushiro.

"Kau?" ujar Momo sinis.

"Momo, jangan begitu, dong, Oya, Toushiro, dia Momo, dan Momo, dia Toushiro…" kata Rukia, saling memperkenalkan.

Deg!

'Toushiro? Mungkinkah Toushiro yag itu?' batin Momo.

"Dozo yoroshiku.." gumam Toushiro kaku.

"Hey playboy, it's about time, and your times up…" hand phone Rukia berbunyi.

"Ha-halo? Oh, iya, iya, thanks…" gumam Rukia, lalu menutup telepon. "Hey, kalian berdua, aku tinggal sebentar, ya, aku harus menjemput seseorang, bye!" ujar Rukia, lalu langsung pergi dari kedai eskrim itu.

"Ahh~" gumam Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan. Karena bingung mau bicara apa, akhirnya Momo hanya kembali memakan parfait nya dan Toushiro mengutak-atik hand phone nya.

"Yo! U-know lets try some noisy beat…" hand phone Momo berbunyi.

"Eh?" gumam Momo bingung, melihat yang meneleponnya itu adalah Nomor pribadi.

"Jadi benar kau ya?" tanya Toushiro akhirnya.

"Haa?"

"Lihat ini…" kata Toushiro, memperlihatkan LCD hand phone nya, yang bertuliskan nama 'Peach' (Momo) dan tertera nomornya.

"Kau? Kau Toushiro yang itu?" tanya Momo tak percaya.

"Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja, donk, memangnya kenapa? Maaf deh kalau wajahku tak seperti yang kau harapkan…" kata Toushiro.

"E, eh…" Momo speechless, bingung, karena perasaaan mau tertawa, tak percaya, kesal semuanya jadi satu.

"Aku kminta maaf atas kata-kataku yang tadi, sebagai gantinya parfait-mu biar aku yang bayar deh.." kata Toushiro.

"Baguslah, aku kesal sekali waktu kau bilang begitu…" kata Momo, dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf.." kata Toushiro lagi.

"Hmmph, hahahahaha, tapi wajahmu yang minta maaf tadi sangat membuatku ingin tertawa, tahu,hihihi.." kata Momo, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Sudah, sudah, dong," kata Toushiro, memalingkan wajahnya, yang memerah. "Aku, tak menyangka, kita bertemu di sini…" kata Toushiro, kaku.

"Hm, iya, padahal aku berpikir kita tak mungkin bertemu, karena ini cukup jauh dari kota Karakura.." kata Momo, menyuap sendok terakhir parfaitnya.

"Hmm, iiya, kukira kau benar karyawan disana, hahahaha…" kata Toushiro, tertawa.

"Apa itu? Jahat!" kata Momo, seraya memukul lengan kekar Toushiro.

"Biarin, hahahaha…" kata Toushiro. Tanpa merasa mata violet menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat.

"Ah, Rukia, akhirnya kau datang juga, kau lama sekali tadi, sedang apa, sih?" tanya Momo pada Rukia yang baru masuk ke kamar nomor lima itu.

"Yaah, bertemu kenalanku, lalu ngobrol sebentar dengan pamanmu.." kata Rukia. Lalu duduk di atas kasur. "Momo, boleh ku tanya satu hal?" tanya Rukia serius.

"A-apa?"

"kau, suka pada Toushiro?"

"Eh? Ti-ti.."

"Jangan bohong!" potong Rukia.

"Yah, a-aku tak tahu, aku memang nyaman bersamanya, tapi…" kata Momo ragu.

"Lihat ke dalam dirimu!" perintah Rukia.

"Ba-baiklah, mu-mungkin saja…" kata Momo, mulai takut.

"Bagus, aku senang sekali kalau begitu.." ujar Rukia, ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

"Haa?" ujar Momo, sweat drop.

"Saat melihat kalian berdua di kedai eskrim tadi, aku merasa kalian berdua cocok…" kata Rukia, memeperjelas sikapnya. "Dan, aku mau jujur, kalau sebenarnya, aku suka pada…"

"Toushiro?" potong Momo, tak sabar.

"Bukan, lah, Toushiro itu milikmu, aku, sebenarnya suka, pada, Pamanmu." Kata Rukia malu-malu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"RUKIA, ARE YOU SURE?" ujar Momo, senang+kaget.

"Ya, yah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, aku suka cowok yang dewasa.." kata Rukia.

"Hahahaha, yah, taka pa, kok, toh pamanku Cuma lebih tua 5 tahun dari kita.." kata Momo.

"Hehehehe, ayo kita perjuangkan cinta kita!"

"Pip pip pip pip.." hand phone Momo berbunyi,

"Siapa sih, kirim e-mail sepagi ini?" gumam Momo, kesal.

"Hey Momo, mau kemana kau sepagi ini?" panggil Kaien, melihat kemenakannya itu melintas bersama seorang cowok jam 4 pagi.

"Ombak Akatsuki!" kata Momo, lalu meninggalkan pamannya itu.

"Lihat aku, ya!" kata seorang cowok dengan rambut putih dan papan selancar di tangannya.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Momo, di pinggir pantai, menyaksikan cowok berambut putih yang akan menantang bahaya, dengan Ombak besar saat fajar menyingsing.

"Zrassshhh!"

'Aku, suka padanya…'

"Ahh, sial, musim panas cepat sekali beraakhir…" gerutu Momo. Karena kejadian jam empat pagi itu, Momo dan Rukia jadi di pulangkan kerumah. Dan mereka tak sempat menyatakan cinta, tentunya.

"Iya, dan kita sama sekali tidak dapat pasangan…" gerutu Rukia.

"Wah, jahat, nih, aku sama sekali tidak di anggap…" ujar seseorang dari dalam Mobil.

"Kakak?" teriak Rukia.

"Paman?" tanya Momo. "kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Momo.

"Yah, cuti.." kata Kaien. "mau pulang bersamaku nona-nona?"

"Rukia, kau saja," bisik Momo. "Aku jalan kaki saja, taka pa, kok…" kata Momo.

"Ba-baiklah, Arigatou!" kata Rukia seraya berlari menuju mobil Kaien.

"Dadagh!" kata Momo, lalu berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kulitmu sudah coklat jangan di coklatin lagi, donk.." kata seseorang di balik Helm.

"Eh?" tanya Momo.

"O-hisashiburi desu…" kata orang itu seraya membuka helm nya.

"Toushiro?" kata Momo, lalu memeluk Toushiro. "O-hisashiburi desu…" katanya dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Ehem, teman-temanmu ngeliat kesini semua, thu…" gumam Toushiro.

"Hehehe, aku, senang sekali, bisa bertemu orang yang kusukai…" kata Momo, melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? Su-suka?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu saja! Aku, aku suka padamu…"

"Yah, bagaimana, ya, aku sudah terpikat oleh seseorang gadis…" kata Toushiro, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Momo Hinamori, hahahaha…" kata Toushiro, lalu memeluk Momo.

"Dasar!" kata Momo, lalu memeluk Toushiro lagi.

-Owarimasu-The end-Tamat-

Dee: maaf kalo jadinya gaje, maklum, dari multi chapter berubah jadi one-shot, hehehehe,

Megu: halah, alasan,

Dee: -keluarin Zanpakutou-

Megu: -keluarin Zanpakutou juga-

Yamato: karena suasana mulai memanas, Yamato, asisten 3, menutup acara, RnR please and Wassalam!


End file.
